Here's To The Future
by dotty dru
Summary: Brennan and Booth recieve some bad news that could ruin their relationship. How will they cope? HA, I haven't decided but it's probably BB too. Enjoy!
1. The Bad News

**This first chapter's short, but the next one should be up straight away. I've wanted to write this for ages and I couldn't resist. Enjoy!**

Cullen's office was deadly silent. Neither Brennan nor Booth dared to say anything. They just watched as he paced the room, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he sighed, stopping to sit on his desk. "The bureau has ordered that all mixed gender partners are split up."

"What? Why?" Booth asked, trying to come to terms with the news.

"Too many partners have ended up in relationships and when it ends, it always affects their work."

"But we're not going to end up in a relationship," Brennan protested. Booth was hurt by the harshness of her words.

"I know Dr. Brennan, but rules are rules."

"And rules are made to be broken," Booth said through gritted teeth. Cullen shook his head at the agent's anger.

"I know this is going to be hard on both of you and I know how close you are," he explained. The partners gave each other a weak, but sincere smile. "I don't make the rules."

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked and Booth was sure he could hear sadness in her voice.

"You will have to decide which one of you will stay at the Jeffersonian and which will be relocated. Like I said, I'm sorry I have to do this," he told them. Booth felt numb, even as they walked out of the building into the warm, summer air.

"Bones, heads up," he shouted, tossing her his keys.

"Why are you giving me your keys?"

"You can drive," he answered with a smile. Unexpectedly, she ran over to him and hugged him. "You scared, Bones?" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Yeah I know it was short, but the next chapter shows what they're all like in 5 years. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The New You

**This one's shorter than expected too, but I've already written a lot of this fic. Enjoy!**

**5 Years Later**

"Hurry up, Ange. We're going to be late," Booth complained. The artist grabbed her last suitcase and ran after him. They had just got off an extremely tiring flight to be greeted by the busy Manchester Airport. "How much luggage do you need?"

"Well, there's me and the kids."

"Angela, you only have one kid."

"Hodgins makes two," she laughed. Said scientist was stood next to a taxi, spinning their daughter through the air. Eleanor was Angela and Hodgins' three year old daughter and she was every bit like her mother. In fact she was the spitting image of her.

"Right, everyone in the taxi or we'll be late," Booth announced, loading the luggage in.

"Man, it's freezing here," Hodgins laughed, closing the door.

"Yeah, well welcome to England," Booth sighed. "So, Bones doesn't know we're coming right?"

Angela nodded. "Right?"

"And you're sure you have the right address?"

"Right."

"And you-"

"Booth, you wouldn't happen to be nervous about seeing her would you?"

"Right," Eleanor giggled. The agent raised his eyebrows and smiled. She did have a point though, he was nervous as hell. He hadn't seen or spoken to Brennan since sh3e left DC. It was five years ago, yet he could still remember how hard he had to try to hold back the tears as she boarded her plane.

20 minutes later

Booth held his breath as he knocked on the door. Angela had decided that they would go back to the hotel, because he should be the first to see Brennan. The door opened and a tall, muscular man stood there, glaring down at him. "Hi, is Temperance there?" he asked, unsure whether he'd got the right house or not.

"She's just got out of the shower, I'll get her for you," the man grunted, walking into the house. Booth turned round to wait, until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Booth?" Brennan asked. She stood there in a short white dressing gown with her wet hair draped over her shoulder. Booth's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Bones, you look great," he laughed, pulling her into the hug. "And you're wet."

"Yeah, just a bit," she replied. Booth pulled away from her, but kept hold of her arms. "Something wrong?"

"You're English."

"And since when was that so wrong?" she laughed, opening the door further so he could enter. He house was brighter than he'd expected, but he supposed she'd changed a lot since she left. "When did you get here?"

"We just came from the airport."

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Angela and Hodgins."

"You want some tea?" she asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You couldn't have said anything more English."

"Coffee then?"

"No, I'm fine. I should be getting back to the hotel."

"I'll give you a ride, I want to see Ange anyway," she put down her kettle and grabbed her car keys. Booth grinned as she walked over and opened her front door.

"Um, Bones."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should get dressed first," he laughed.

**Next chapter will be better I hope. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. The New Man

**This chapter's longer. Enjoy!**

"So who was the guy then?" Booth broke the silence with the question that Brennan had feared he would ask. She looked straight at the road and tried not to show any emotion. "His name is John Brown and…and he's my fiancé," she replied. From the corner of her eye, she could see Booth laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, glancing sideways.

"John Brown, you can't get a plainer name."

"It's better than Seeley Booth."

"At least my name's interesting."

"He is interesting and he owns his own gym."

"Who would you rather be with, Special Agent Seeley Booth, the FBI agent or John Brown, the gym owner?" he asked. He only realised how awkward the question was, once he'd asked her. The rest of the journey was silent and they managed to get up to Angela and Hodgins' room without another word.

"Dr. Brennan, it's great to see you," he greeted her as he opened the door. A squeal came from the other room followed by a girlier sounding one. Angela ran into the room, holding Eleanor on her hip.

"Sweetie, oh my God, it's you," she shrieked, hugging her friend. "This is Eleanor."

"Who's Eleanor?"

"She's mine and Jack's daughter. But you would've known that if you'd called me back."

"I'm sorry, I've been busy."

"Oh, Booth did you tell her?" Angela asked the agent as she sat on the bed next to Hodgins. Booth shook his head before turning to his ex-partner.

"The FBI is allowing us to work together again," he sighed.

"Why?"

"They realised that separating mixed gender partners has had an even worse effect."

"So, you're expecting me to drop everything and come back to the Jeffersonian?"

"No."

"Good, because I have people who care about me here and I'm not going to lose that."

"Bones, your squints care about you, I care about you and even Parker misses you."

"Well, it's too late," she shouted back, starting to walk off. Booth grabbed her arm to stop her and she let out a cry of pain. He slid the sleeve of her jacket up slightly, to reveal a large purple bruise. "I have to go," she told them, before dashing out.

xXx

Booth lay still in bed. He couldn't sleep and it wasn't because the bed was uncomfortable. He couldn't stop thinking about how scared Brennan had looked earlier. "How did she get a bruise like that?" he asked himself. But he kept coming to the same conclusion and it wasn't the one he'd hoped for. Figuring that if he read a book he'd get to sleep, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the bookshelf. He picked up one that seemed interesting. "Broken Bones by Dr. Temperance Brennan," he read aloud.

_Kathy sat on her bed, tears running down her pale, bruised face. She wished Andy was there. She longed for him to save her from the pain. All she wanted was to be held in his warm embrace as he used to do when she was scared…_

He breathed in deeply and read on, knowing he wouldn't sleep tonight.

**The next chapter explains what's going on, but I'm not going to post it until I get some reviews! Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
